Ilia Amitola
Ilia Amitola (イリア・アミトラ, Iria Amitora), is a major and fictional character and one of the antagonists from the Tales of RWBY series. She is a chameleon Faunus and a member of the White Fang. She is first mentioned by Fennec Albain in "Menagerie" and makes her first appearance in "A Much Needed Talk". "You shouldn't have come back." :—Ilia, to Blake Belladonna. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Cherami Kuehn (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Ilia is a young woman and a chameleon Faunus. In her normal appearance, her skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs, and face. Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail, and her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. Her Faunus trait grants her the ability to change the color of her skin, hair and eyes, allowing her to blend in with her environment. Her colors also appear to change in response to her emotions. As a White Fang member, she wears a Grimm Mask with chameleon horns on it to hide her identity. Her mask also points upward at the top and extends past her hairline; this resembles the crest of a veiled chameleon. She wears a black, plum, and navy sleeveless stealth suit with short legs. The suit has two parts to the bottom section: a navy blue front panel that matches her belts and the rest is plum-colored. The color divide is at the center of her thighs. The stealth suit's zipper is gold, and over it, she wears navy blue belts with gold buckles. She wears simple black boots with a cuff and a black glove on her right hand. As noted by her concept art, her body type gives her a smaller bust and rear. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Tan * Eye Color: Gray * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Not much is known about Ilia, other than that she shows determination when fleeing from the Belladonna home. She seems hesitant to fight Blake Belladonna, and shows a bit of past loyalty when saying "You shouldn't have come back", as a warning. However, she shows no hesitation in harming Sun. Relationships Friends/Allies * White Fang Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Ilia is very agile, able to climb and run along trees and rooftops. Her Faunus trait allows her to change the color of her skin, eyes and hair. This gives her the ability to hide from others by blending in with the environment. Like a real chameleon, her skin seems to change with her emotions. For example, in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", when she becomes frustrated, her skin turns red, and her hair, eyes and skin spots turn yellow. Following this, she takes on a more sorrowful expression, with her skin turning green and her hair, eyes and skin spots turning blue. Powers Abilities Semblance Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Ilia's weapon of choice is a whip, which is able to load Dust. It is capable of cutting through metal easily with its blade. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Fourth Volume Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Ilia Amitola RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Amitola is the word for "rainbow" in Sioux or Cherokee. * It has been noted by Miles Luna that Ilia could easily pass for a human. Category:Females Category:Villains